


Pregnancy HC's Cullen Rutherford

by AugustStone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStone/pseuds/AugustStone
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 19





	Pregnancy HC's Cullen Rutherford

**Cullen** is a very nervous but excited expecting father, absolutely delighted to hear the news, even picking you up to kiss you sweetly but then the crippling anxiety kicks in. He insists you come to live with him if you aren't already and spends every spare moment of his time hovering over you and making sure you aren't overdoing it. He treats you like your a porcelain doll and is always reminding everyone that you are pregnant. _No Iron Bull, she can't go dragon hunting, she’s pregnant. No Cole, she can't help you save cats from trees, she’s pregnant. Sara, whatever it is, no. She’s pregnant._ You think it's cute and to be honest after everything you’ve been through, you don't mind a little pampering, especially when he snuggles up with you at night or presses his ear to your growing tummy to listen to them kick and talks to them through you. He is sweet and doting and tired. So you try to give him a break every once in a while to help him out but he usually catches you and insists you don't.

 **His first reaction to his baby** _I will protect you with my life..._

 **After the pregnancy** , Cullen is definitely the kind of man to take over diaper duty and staying up with them when they cry when you need your rest. After all his help you insist on doing it but he’s usually the first one up and insists anyway. He makes it easy to be a parent and is an excellent partner in terms of childcare, not afraid to get his hands dirty because he loves this little child with his whole heart

 **As the child grows** Cullen will teach him about swords and trains him to use them and shields like he does and gives them little wooden tools to play and practice with. Will hesitate however to move them on to metal equipment as he doesn't want them to get hurt. He helps teach them reading, writing, and arithmetic and even a bit about strategizing as that is his specialty.

 **If his child is a mage** he is very concerned and of course torn in two. On the one hand, he believes that mages should be kept locked up but when it's his own child or even you for that matter his heart complicates his feelings. Since he used to be a templar he keeps his training in mind but I don't think he’d be too willing to send them to a circle. Not at first. If he gets to where he can trust the templars in their area and sees them as competent he will most likely put them in a circle but only on those conditions.


End file.
